All I want is you this Christmas, Mikan
by unique heart breaker
Summary: Mikan saw her boyfriend cheating on her, then Natsume tries to make her happy. But then Natsume falls for Mikan and vice versa! Just read! For me, it's my best story!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice. Hugichi Tachibana does.**

**Pairings: Mikan/Natsume**

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

_Oh Oh_

_I'm not missing you_

The cold snow was falling from the sky to the cold ground making the whole ground white. The children were throwing snow balls on each other. Others were making snow mans. The people were happy. It was December 24 after all.

But there was a cute brunnette girl sitting on the bench. The brunnette was looking on the ground. She was sad.

"Here have some hot chocolate it'll make you warm." The guy with raven-hair and ruby eyes said. He was handling her a medium sized can with his left hand his other hand was on the same thing.

The brunnette looked up, wipe her tears and smiled. She took the can from his hands.

"Thanks Natsume!" The brunnette said.

"What the matter polkadots? You look uglier than before today." Natsume smirked. He sat beside her.

"Ikitsu cheated! He is a two-timer! I never thought that I'd fall for a guy like him!" The girl said.

"I never thought that also Mikan Sakura could get fooled!" Natsume said.

"You're no help!" Mikan said.

"Well actually, I know that Ikitsu guy was a womanizer." Natsume said taking a sip on her hot chocolate.

"The Christmas Masquerade Ball is tonight, right?" She asked.

"Are you going?" Natsume asked.

"Where's it gonna be held?" She asked?

"At the main ground of our school. So, Are you going?" Natsume said/asked.

"I don't think I can." Mikan said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Come on! Come with me! I'll be the one to escort you, agree?" Natsume asked.

"Hehe..Alright!" Mikan said/smiled.

Then a second after their talk strong beats were skipping from Mikan's heart.

"Uh..What are you gonna do today?" Mikan asked breaking the short silence.

"Nothing!" Natsume said.

"Well then I have to go! Thanks for the hot chocolate and the smile you give to me!" She said standing up.

"So what time am I gonna pick you up?" Natsume asked.

"How about 8:00?"

"Okay! 8:00 it is! Then, see ya!" Natsume said.

**-8:00-**

_Ding Dong...Ding Dong.._

A woman with brunnette hair and emerald eyes opened the door.

"Is Mikan Sakura there?" Natsume asked.

"Mikan! Your escort is here!" The woman said. The woman opened the door bigger so that Natsume could see.

Then a Mikan came down from there stairs.

Natsume look at her with amaze eyes. She was wearing a strapless fairy mesh gown with a Christian Louboutin Prive Peep-toe Black shoes (you can search these on google).

And for her hair the upper part was a little normal, in the lower was curls with her forehead bangs (like most Korean hairs).

"Um.. Are we going to stay here or are we going?" Mikan said breaking Natsume's stare.

"Oh! Uh! Let's go!" Natsume snapped. He reach his hand for her.

"Bye Mom!" Mikan said waving at her mother. She took Natsume's hand. The two started walking towards Natsume's Black Nessan Versa.

"Bye Bye Mikan!" Her mother bid before cossing the door.

"You look totaly awesome!" Mikan told Natsume.

Natsume was wearing a 2 Buttoned Black Enzo Tovare tuxedo. Under the shirt was a pink striped collar. His hair was as messy as always.

"Get in!" Natsume said opening the door of his car.

Mikan stepped in the car beside the drivers seat. Then Natsume closed the door and went to his seat.

**-At the schools main ground..-**

"Good evening Everyone!" Narumi shouted on the microphone.

"Good evening!" The whole Alice Academy shouted.

"I wanted to request if the boys will be on this side (right) and may I request if the girls will be on the left." Narumi said.

"Okay, so wear your masks! And when the spot light will hit you , You have to dance with the your partner which is the other choosen one, okay?" Narumi said. "Now, let's begin!"

"Do you have any mask Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah! I have.. Here wear this!" Natsume said giving her a colored black mask (for eyes of course! but with holes) with pink small diamonds on the side.

"Thanks!" Mikan took the mask from his hand.

Then they both went to the separated ways. Mikan didn't know that Natsume wore his mask.

"Then let it start!" Narumi shouted.

The spottlight started romming around. Then it hit Mikan. The other was Natsume.

"Okay then Miss Myterious and Mr. Mysterious! Come in front and dance!." Narumi said.

Natsume and Mikan went at the front/middle of the dancefloor.

"Can I have this dance?" Natsume asked her.

"Yeah. Sure!" Mikan answered.

The music started playing for the two. Then the two started dancing.(The dance is like a prince and princess' dance)

**_Snowy Night  
Where it's warm here by the fire  
Here with you (here with you)  
I have all that I desire  
It's been a long year  
But somehow we got by  
Now it's Christmas Eve  
And love is on our side  
I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree  
Don't you know the best thing you could give to me  
Nothin' else will do,  
All I want is you this Christmas  
_**

"Who are you?" Mikan asked while dancing with Natsume.

"You don't know me?" Natsume asked.

"You sound familiar but I don't recognize you with that mask." Mikan said. (Mikan doesn't recognize Natsume because he was wearing a mask but Mikan never saw him, the she didn't look at his clothes when they were dancing)

**_  
Children sing (children sing)  
Christmas carols at our door  
Spreading joy, (spreading joy)  
That's what Christmas time is for  
Though we don't have much  
You've got me and I've got you  
And with a little faith  
Miracles come true  
_**

"You'll know later." Natsume said.

"Okay everyone! Join Miss and Mr. Mysterious on there dance!" Narumi said.

**_EveryAnd I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree  
Don't you know the best thing you could give to me  
Nothin' else will do,  
All I want is you this Christmas_**"How should I know? You didn't even remove you mas-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume's kiss.

Mikan's eyes was wide open and her eyes were shaking. The tears wanted to come out but Mikan held it back. Then a minute later Natsume let go of her.

"Who are you and why did you do that?" Mikan asked angrily. She was wiping the kiss from her mouth.

_**I don't want the love any other girl  
I want only thing in this whole wide world  
Nothing else will do  
All I want is you this Christmas  
one started joining with them. The two went out from the crowed.**_

Natsume then remove his mask and it showed a very handsome features.

"Natsume? I- i-i." Mikan trembled

"I know you hated me now but Mikan, I love you! I love you with all my heart! I was so happy when Ikitsu-guy cheated on you because I know that you will finally be mine! I'm sorry Mikan!" Natsume said hugging her.

"Na- Natsume! L-Let go! I can't breath!" Mikan said. Then Natsume let her go.

**_Cheek to cheek  
The lights are low  
A kiss beneath the mistletoe  
Your face lit by the fire's glow That's all I want tonight  
And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree  
Don't you know the best thing you could give to me  
Nothin' else will do,  
All I want is you this Christmas  
Nothing else will do  
All I want is you this Christmas  
_**

"Don't worry Natsume! I love you too!" Mikan said putting her both palms on both cheeks of Natsume.

"Are you angry?" Natsume asked.

"No, I'm happy that I finally found the only one for me! I love you Natsume! I really do!" Mikan said hugging him with tears on her eyes.

Natsume hugged back and said. "When you asked me when we were little what I want for Christmas? Well, It's _YOU _what I want for Christmas." Natsume said hugging her back.

Then the fireworks was lightning the sky.

"It's Christmas Mikan! Merry Christmas baby!" Natsume said.

* * *

**Hey guys! I just made my 2nd Christmas story!**

**How was it? I'm sorry that it was such a rush! I'm really sorry!**

**I really hoped you like it!**

**Minna, no flames okay?**

**Toodles! GOD speed!**


End file.
